Truth
by outout
Summary: Kenyataannya, Tuhan memang tidak menempatkan kita di garis takdir yang sama. [KookV]-[BTS Fic]
**Truth**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short ( _1000+_ ) **:** Romance/Angst **:** AU **]**

 **Btw,** gue gatau ini bisa masuk romance atau engga

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Kenyataannya, Tuhan memang tidak menempatkan kita di garis takdir yang sama." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul diguyur hujan.

Sejak tadi siang hingga akhirnya malam, hujan tak henti-hentinya turun. Genangan-genangan air kotor mulai terlihat di beberapa jalan dan juga gang-gang kecil yang tanahnya sudah rusak. Kendaraan-kendaraan yang entah mau dibawa kemana itu tersendat ditengah-tengah jalan. Bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari klason kendaraan saling bersahut-sahutan degan dialog penuh umpatan kesal dari para pengendara.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah itu hanya sesekali memperhatikan bagaima parahnya kemacetan itu terjadi. Sebagian pengendara motor memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas dan memilih berbalik arah daripada harus menunggu lama kemacetan itu. Tapi bagi mereka yang membawa mobil, menunggu adalah salah satu pilihan pahit yang harus diterima.

Penyebab kemacetan itu adalah sebuah truk besar yang tiba-tiba mogok. Sang supir truk dan beberapa pejalan kaki serta pengendara lain tengah berusaha untuk memperbaiki mesin yang mogok. Supir itu berulang kali merapalkan kata sabar ketika terus menerus mendengar umpatan-umpatan kesal dari pengendara yang tidak punya rasa sabar.

Beberapa toko di pinggir jalan mulai tutup. Malam yang sudah sangat gelap ditambah dengan derasnya hujan membuat para pemilik toko menghentikan pekerjaan mencari uang karena pasti orang-orang pun akan memilih untuk diam di rumah dan bergelung di dalam selimut paling tebal yang mereka punya untuk menghangatkan diri. Ketimbang berkeliaran dimalam hari yang diselimuti derasnya hujan.

Tapi bagi pemuda bertubuh kurus yang sekarang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah jembatan penyebrangan itu, hujan bukan sesuatu hal yang harus disesali. Juga bukan sesuatu yang harus dihindari.

Hujan adalah anugerah yang patut di syukuri.

 _Jungkook, jangan keluar rumah saat hujan. Kau bisa kena demam nanti._

Ah, demam? Jungkook sudah lama tidak peduli lagi pada kesehatan tubuhnya. Bahkan jika kanker ganas menyerangnya pun Jungkook tidak peduli. Ia siap menerimanya.

Karena, bagaimana ia harus peduli tentang kesehatan apabila pada akhirnya akan sama saja? Ia akan mati keesokan harinya, entah dalam kondisi yang terlihat sehat maupun terlihat sakit.

Tapi semua orang tidak akan tahu.

Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa di dalam tubuh kurusnya ini, ada suatu virus paling mematikan yang pernah ada. Dan tak pernah ada pengobatnya.

HIV/AIDS.

Awalnya hanya terkena virus HIV yang katanya masih bisa diobati. Lalu kemudian berubah menjadi semakin ganas yang biasa disebut sebagai _aids_.

Jungkook tidak menyesal, ia tidak marah atas apa yang terjadi padanya kini. Ia hanya merasa, sedih?

Suara klakson kembali terdengar nyaring, menyadarkan Jungkook sepenuhnya. Lelaki bertubuh kurus−yang akan bertambah kurus−itu memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia baru ingat kalau Ibunya pasti sedang menunggunya pulang. Setidaknya, sebelum Jungkook benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini, senyum lembut Ibunya adalah yang dapat Jungkook lihat. Meskipun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Perlahan demi perlahan, kaki jenjang yang terbalut jeans yang terdapat sobekan di lututnya itu melangkah. Tak ada payung di genggaman tangan kurusnya itu, rambut berwarna cokelat miliknya sudah lepek karena terlalu lama tersiram air hujan. Baju berwarna abu-abu dengan jaket berwarna hitam itu juga sudah basah, mencetak jelas lekukan tubuh Jungkook.

Di setiap langkah yang rasanya seribu tahun itu, Jungkook memutar kembali setiap ingatan yang tertanam jelas di otaknya.

Dari bagaimana ia bertemu seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya, saat ia mulai merasakan hangatnya persahabatan, hingga ia pada akhirnya merasakan apa itu kehilangan yang sebenarnya.

Jungkook tersenyum pahit.

Ia bersyukur, karena hujan, air matanya tak terlihat.

Dulu, saat ia menginjakan kakinya di sekolah menengah atas, Jungkook berkenalan dengan seorang lelaki seumuran dengannya yang bernama Taehyung. Namanya sangat indah, Jungkook saat itu sebenarnya hanya membual. Hanya agar suasana saat itu tidak canggung. Tapi sekarang, demi hidupnya yang tidak akan lama lagi, nama itu terdengar sangat indah.

Kim Taehyung. Jungkook akan selalu mengingat nama itu. Nama yang telah mengubah hidupnya.

Entah harus bagaimana dia sekarang, apakah ia harus marah pada Taehyung ataukah merasa rindu. Jungkook ingin sekali menghapus rasa marahnya, bahkan benci yang mulai hadir sejak itu, tapi bagaimanapun usaha Jungkook untuk membenci Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Karena meskipun Taehyung telah menghancurkan seluruh harapan hidupnya. Telah menghancurkan seluruh mimpi indahnya.

Kim Taehyung adalah nama yang akan selalu terukir di hati dan ingatannya, sebagai sesuatu yang akan selalu Jungkook cinta.

 _Sangat_ cinta.

Lalu, Jungkook dan Taehyung mulai dekat. Sangat dekat. Bahkan beberapa sahabatnya yang lain, mengira Jungkook dan Taehyung memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus. Saat itu, Taehyung tergelak. Tapi Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis, dengan hati yang berdebar keras. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, yang paling dalam, Jungkook meng _amin_ kan itu. Sebagai sebuah doa yang Jungkook harap dapat terjadi.

Ah, mengingat hal itu sekarang, bukankah penyakitnya ini adalah hukuman? Diam-diam ia jatuh cinta pada Taehyung. Sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa hukuman itu sangat kejam? Apakah jatuh cinta itu dilarang? Apakah perasaan yang Jungkook rasakan pada Taehyung itu tak boleh ada? Apakah Tuhan marah padanya karena perasaan itu dan menghukum Jungkook dengan penyakit ini?

Sungguh, Jungkook ingin meneriaki kata tidak adil pada Tuhan. Tapi ia sadar, ada banyak anugerah Tuhan yang telah ia nikmati selama ini. Ia tidak sepantasnya memarahi Tuhan. Atau bahkan membencinya.

Kejadian itu mungkin adalah kejadian paling pahit yang pernah Jungkook rasakan. Saat mereka menghabiskan malam bersama di sebuah gedung tua, Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan barang haram dari tas punggungnya, tega menyuntikan sesuatu di tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook sudah berusaha untuk menghindar, bahkan ia telah memukuli dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung dengar keras. Hingga beberapa tetes darah jatuh dari luka baru di pelipis Taehyung karena Jungkook membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras pada sebuah kayu.

"Kau harus merasakannya, Jungkook. Kau harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini!"

Tutur kata yang biasanya terdengar manis dan lembut itu berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan bagi telinga Jungkook. Tidak. Jungkook tidak takut pada Taehyung. Ia hanya takut pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti setelah cairan dari dalam suntikan itu habis memasuki tubuhnya.

Tubuh Jungkook sedikit limbung saat itu. Namun ia kembali menegapkan tubuhnya sembari menatap Taehyung penuh tajam.

"Kau berikan cairan apa padaku?"

Nada itu. Nada paling dingin yang pernah Taehyung dengar dari pita suara Jungkook. Biasanya, suara Jungkook terdengar sangat merdu di telinganya. Tapi saat itu, hanya ada dingin.

"Aku HIV, Jungkook. Dan aku ingin kau merasakannya juga" Taehyung berucap pelan

Kedua mata Jungkook melebar dan kilatan marah terlihat di kedua mata hitamnya. Taehyung hanya menatap mata Jungkook dengan gentar. Ia telah siap menerima kemarahan Jungkook, bahkan jika lelaki itu akan membunuhnnya sekarang juga.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin aku merasakan itu?! Atas dasar apa?!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Jungkook! Aku mencintaimu!"

Lagi, kedua mata itu melebar. Terkejut dengan sebuah fakta lain yang membuat hatinya terkoyak. Taehyung ingin Jungkook merasakan apa yang ia selama ini rasakan karena ia mencintai Jungkook?

Huh, alasan paling gila yang pernah Jungkook dengar.

"Aku _sangat_ mencintaimu"

Taehyung menangis saat itu. Entah meratapi nasibnya atau karena Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook, menangis hanya karena Taehyung. Karena ternyata cintanya terbalas. Meskipun kematian akan datang menghampirinya setelah ini.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak peduli.

Dua bulan kemudian, Jungkook mendengar nama Taehyung di perbincangkan. Sahabat-sahabat mereka yang dulu sangat dekat mulai menjauh karena mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata Jungkook juga mengidap penyakit yang sama. HIV, apalagi?

Jungkook tidak sefrustasi Taehyung saat itu. Meski di dalam hatinya ia sangat marah.

Dan Taehyung meninggal, tidak lama setelah hari dimana ia diperbincangka. Taehyung tidak bunuh diri. Itu memang sudah waktunya.

Awalnya, Jungkook tak peduli pada kematian yang akan datang kapan saja tanpa adanya pemberitahuan. Tapi mengetahui pujaan hatinya pergi begitu saja. Jungkook lebih dari sekedar merasa takut.

"Jungkook, kenapa hujan-hujanan begitu? Kau nanti bisa sakit nak"

Jungkook mendongak. Mendapati raut wajah cemas Ibunya. Mata indah yang mengingatkan Jungkook pada Taehyung itu berkaca-kaca.

Ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Jungkook ingin _sekali_ membenci Taehyung.

Karena ia membuat Ibunya selalu menangis seperti ini sejak Ibunya tahu bahwa Jungkook mengidap penyakit HIV. Jungkook tahu hati Ibunya itu lebih dari sekedar hancur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jungkook tak bisa mengembalikan waktunya.

Jungkook tersenyum saat Ibunya membelai wajah Jungkook dengan sayang. Jungkook ingin sekali menangis. Tapi air matanya sudah terlanjur habis bersama tumpahnya hujan tadi.

"Bu, aku pulang" lirih Jungkook

Ibu Jungkook tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras di pipinya. "Selamat datang kembali, anakku"

 **.**

 **.**

"Bintang itu, aku ingin jadi bintang itu" ucap Taehyung sembari menunjuk sebuah bintang yang paling bersinar

Jungkook, yang tertidur di atas rerumputan di sampingnya hanya berdecak kesal. "Jangan jadi bintang"

Taehyung menoleh, heran kenapa Jungkook tidak memperbolehkannya menjadi bintang. Bukankah bintang itu indah? Dia kecil, tapi bisa bersinar dengan sangat cantik.

"Jangan jadi bintang, jangan jadi matahari. Jadi saja bulan"

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Jadi saja bulan. Karena aku yang akan menyinarimu"

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Ibu Jungkook menjerit kencang kala mendapati putranya terbaring kaku di atas ranjang. Wanita paruh baya itu menangis sembari mendekap erat tubuh dingin anaknya. Tanpa peduli pada sebuah kertas kecil dengan penuh coretan di samping tubuh Jungkook.

Coretan-coretan bertuliskan mimpi dan Taehyung. Juga sebaris kalimat yang memohok keras.

 _Kenyataannya, Tuhan memang tidak menempatkan kita di garis takdir yang sama. Kau mati, aku mati. Kita tidak pernah merasakan bahagia, meskipun itu di dunia. Taehyung, aku menyusulmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

Tiba-tiba pengen publish ini. Maaf kalo ada typo(s)

Tolong tinggalkan review, kalau berkenan!=))


End file.
